


Children of the Wyrm

by StarryOfThy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck the Canon, Half-Siblings, Mother-Son Relationship, References to Depression, Spoilers, Take my keyboard away from me, This Is Sad, i'll do what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryOfThy/pseuds/StarryOfThy
Summary: Says who I can't be in more than onw writing fandom?This is from another account I had on Wattpad, essentially another repost. I stopped after chapter 1 though...
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & White Lady (Hollow knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & White Lady, The Knight & White Lady (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), White Lady & Vessels (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chains of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Says who I can't be in more than onw writing fandom?
> 
> This is from another account I had on Wattpad, essentially another repost. I stopped after chapter 1 though...

This was the moment he'd been waiting for. The moment that he, the Pale King, would finally save Hallownest from the Infection.

The higher being turned to the child that stood beside him on the palace terrace. Instinctively, the vessel copied the motion, awaiting order or dismissal from their king as they stared into each other's eyes. A familiar pang in his chest made the king hesitate. This moment was here. He knew that it would be difficult. Even more so that with his other children, whom he'd laid to rest in the Abyss. Just the thought of the failures to create the perfect vessel made his breath hitch. It often took all his energy to retain his composure. As long as he was visible from the outside of the White Palace, he had to look respectable and strong, assuring all of Hallownest knew it would be safe. But it was within the walls of the palace where his weakness showed. It wasn't uncommon for him to break down almost completely, especially in the company of his wife, the White Lady. Her love and dedication to him felt misplaced, and he knew it hurt her deeply that she could not love the children she birthed. It was a sacrifice that seemed reasonable on paper, but when all things were considered...

'No cost too great.' He repeated in his mind, but he felt his will to lose everything for this kingdom begin to diminish. He knew it was for the greater good, to contain this Infection spreading throughout the dreams of his subjects, turning their minds into their primitive, "equal" form, as She had so lightly claimed. His hands felt clammy as he spoke in his steely, regal tone to his child.

"Come to the Throne Room after your training."

\---

The King awaited the arrival of his vessel, sitting upon his throne, and weakness quite apparent on his features. He had ordered his Kingsmoulds to guard the room, preventing any servants from tending to him. In his noble throne, the King looked elderly and sick, his hands shaking, his face angled towards the floor and bathed in guilt. This gave him time to think as he leaned and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, staring blankly in front of him. If anyone in his kingdom knew of this struggling truth, it would cause mass panic. Not to mention the threat of traitors taking advantage of his weakened state. He couldn't let that happen.

He turned his head sharply as the door creaked open, widening just enough to allow the small vessel to squeeze inside. The King watched as his child gently pushed the door closed once more and quickly pattered over to its creator. Once it stood before the throne, it took a knee and bowed to his father respectfully.

The King felt that same pang again and sat up slightly, raising a trembling hand. "Rise. I request that you do not bow to me at this time," he managed to wheeze out, and the vessel rose without hesitation. The King knew that this particular child of his was capable of stopping this infection. He sensed no feeling and no thought in them. Only Void. The only thing capable of stopping the Infection. The thing he had infused with his children.

He sighed painfully as he looked down upon the vessel, who's gaze remained locked upon its King. Slowly, the King rose and brought himself to stand, stepping down to the child's level. Their eyes met, and the ruler of Hallownest tried to allow a little warmth in his gaze. He wanted his child to know all the things they should, but doing so could jeopardize everything that he had worked for, even all of his kingdom. But he couldn't do this. He could not forsake another child to such a cruel fate. It was a burden that would bring his death.

So he leaned down, kneeling in front of the vessel. A spark of confusion flashed in the child's body language as the king embraced it. It was uncertain how to respond, but slowly, a forgotten instinct compelled it to mimic the motion. Hesitantly, the child's arms wrapped themselves half-way around its father's upper torso, gently squeezing in reassurance.

They stayed like that for a time until the King shifted, and the vessel let go. The Pale King straightened, looking once more upon his child. His eyes were soft and his voice gentle as he spoke. "Go to your mother, child."

The vessel hesitated, confused once more, but then turned on its heels and tapped across the floor. It swung the door open, leaving it cracked open in its hurry to find the White Lady.


	2. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Root wishes the Wyrm could see the choice's good reprocussions.

The child lay in a cradle, its mother kneeling beside it. She smiled softly as she rocked her baby, humming a familiar tune to them. They made no sound, as it seemed they could not, and only stared up at the White Lady with empty eyes, black as Void. She had no physical way to tell that they were asleep, but they were perfectly content right now. She could otherwise sense that they were resting, but she didn't move, watching the soft rise and fall as the baby breathed evenly. This was her youngest child. Her last, she decided. Her husband's gift to her. A child she could love for its entire life. She was so happy. Despite the Void within them, her baby would grow to be as capable as any bug in Hallownest, perhaps even more so.

The White Lady's only fear was Her.

A crippling, icy fear resided within the Queen, the wonderful thoughts of watching as her child grew frozen within it. Her Wyrm had devoted himself to his family. He pledged that he would find an alternative option to be rid of the Old Light for good, but he exhausted himself to the point that he could barely stay awake. He never let it interfere with the family that he loved, and he feared as much as any parent that the Infection would take his children. That motivated him to continue. But the worry tired him more than his desperate work. She made him paranoid, and as the Infection took more and more lives every day, the King drifted further and further into his work. He was becoming his first solution, nothing but an empty vessel. It pained the White Lady to think such a thing, but she knew it was true. The Pale King had sworn to her, however, that his choice was his to bear, the burden of guilt was not hers. He was the one that no longer had the will to force this upon his children.

The White Lady hated to see her husband so lost. That dreaded Light had deteriorated him to his current state and it upset the Queen greatly. She was usually kind, but this wretched, relentless moth infuriated her. This kingdom could not flourish under her rule. The King freed the insects of Hallownest, and he all asked was their devotion in exchange for his protection. As a god, it was natural for such a thing. It wasn't so much worship as it was gratitude. Her Wyrm had freed them from a hive mind under Her. He taught them that individuality was possible. Now, he had weakened, his will wavering. She only wanted his happiness before Her light was banished. So now, after struggling time and time again for another solution, she began to see his pale light fade from his carapace. He looked like a ragged older man, and her lover was slowly left as empty as a Vessel...

Though she knew now the Vessels were not empty. Not completely. The sound of pitter-pattering feet against the stone of the castle was a sound she was all too familiar with, and she was snapped from her trance, and she giggled quietly at the sound. A voice was also present, a little girl, and the sound of scraping metal. Hornet...

The two little bugs turned into the cracked door, her "son"- she had gendered him so- the little Hollow was followed by the Deepnest Princess, Hornet, clad in red and wielding a Needle that was longer than she was tall. The scratching was from the weapon dragging behind her.

"Hold still! You promised you'd spar with me! If you won't spar, I'll make you fight!" She hissed, and the resting baby turned and twisted to look at the commotion. The White lady shushed her baby, turning to the other children that had barged in.

"What in Hollownest's name are you doing making so much noise? Hollow, your brother is trying to sleep. " She scolded, and the siblings froze. Flat-footed, her eldest lowered his head shamefully, but Hornet whined.

"We're playing! He ran in here, so I followed!" She objected, and the Queen shook her head. Too much energy... Not even Hollow has ever been so impudent.

Turning back to the crib, she watched as her son rolled in his sheets, silently struggling to be free of the cloth. It was a bit funny, but she wouldn't laugh at him. Instead, she reached down and picked him up with the blanket, and he cuddled into her shoulder.

“Even so, please try to be quiet. He was sleeping.”

“Sorry, your highness... “ Hornet huffed begrudgingly, Hollow’s silent apology far more genuine. Maybe it was that he was older and understood better than his half-sister.

The Queen couldn’t even be upset at either of them, knowing that her baby will be just like them when he grew old enough to run without falling. So, she gave them a suggestion. “Perhaps if the sparing rooms are empty, you could play in there? The knights shouldn’t be training today.”

This got the little spider’s attention, and she grabbed her older sibling by the arm, much to his surprise and dismay. “Come on! You’re going to spar with me now!” She cried gleefully, dragging him out of the doors and closing them behind her.

The White Queen laughed softly to herself, gently rubbing her youngest son’s back to ease him from the sound. He began to relax within seconds, his head resting on her shoulder as she hummed to him. All these children will be running through the palace soon, and she found it all so gratifying. Even Hornet, originally part of the previous plan to save Hallownest, the queen thought of as her own. It was hard not to think that; her mate had fathered her. Of course, he still felt incredibly guilty at what he had done to appease Herrah to have three Dreamers, despite the White Queen’s steadfast reassurance. So much he had done, so much he regretted. It hurt her deeply to see his inner turmoil.

It wasn’t for naught, she would tell him. He had a family that loved him, and he worked so hard to keep them safe, but it cost his time and concentration, which was steadily wearing thin.

She sighed, closing her eyes as her baby tugged at her sleeve, distracted. ‘Oh, my Wyrm… if only you could see all the good your choice has made…’


End file.
